Bankotsu Love Story
by Ladyymermaid
Summary: Ember, Kagomes cousin, has moved from America to Japan. Since she is able to travel through the well she goes with Kagome to Feudal Era Japan, everything seems to be going great until she is captured by the Band of Seven by Naraku's orders. What does Naraku want with her? Can she escape from the Band of Seven in time before she finds out? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Kagome!" I threw down my luggage and ran up the flight of stairs to hug my cousin. I smiled at her and saw her raven black hair had grown passed her shoulders. She was dressed in a green and white sailor suit school uniform, with white knee high socks and brown penny loafers. Her brown eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Ember, I've missed you so much." She smiled and walked back down the stairs with me to get my stuff.

After getting my stuff, I saw my aunt and grandpa standing by the front door, smiles on their faces ready to greet me. I gave each of them a hug. My little cousin Souta walked out and instantly greeting me, telling me about the new video games he had and wanted me to play with him. I smiled at him recalling the Christmas I spent here and how many games we beat as a team within a little two weeks.

Luckily, everyone was happy I was here to live with them. I was happy as well, Kagome told me about her adventures in Feudal Era Japan and I was excited to see the things she was talking about. Our plan was to see if I was able to go through the well. We weren't one hundred percent sure how it worked but we were hoping that I would have a purpose five hundred years in the past.

I walked up to the guest room and started putting some of my stuff away, leaving a few outfits out to put into my backpack. After a few hours, I went downstairs to eat dinner. Then we were preparing to leave. Kagome informed me that she had several friends she was so excited for me to meet. She explained what had happened with the Shikon No Tama a few months ago, but she informed me that they weren't very successful that they only had a few jewel shards, and that Naraku had over half of it. In other words, they were losing.

"Come on Ember let's get going before InuYasha comes to get us."

"Okay," I grabbed my backpack and followed her.

We walked to the shrine opened the doors that hid the magical well, I smiled but my heart pounded. _Whats going to happen if I don't make it,_ I thought. I watched as Kagome jumped into the well, a blue light enveloped her and poof, she was gone. I hesitated for a moment, and then I jumped with my eyes closed. Opening them, I was surrounded by the blue light. I let out a laugh, _I do have a reason for being here._

"Finally you're back!" A young man with silver hair and dog ears on top of his head hollered at Kagome.

"Hello. My names Ember." I said to the young half demon dressed in red.

"InuYasha."

"Nice to officially meet you, I've heard a lot about you."

He didn't acknowledge what I said, he looked at me and mumbled a keh sound.

"Okay, rude." I shot him a dirty look.

He began to scan my outfit. I assumed that he was wondering what I was wearing since it was so much different than Kagome's schoolgirl uniform. I had on a plain black shirt, shorts, high top converse, and a black and red flannel tied around my waist. My brown hair was down in its natural curls.

"What the hell are you wearing," he scoffed at me.

"Um clothes, duh." I rolled my eyes at him, and proceeded to stick my tongue out at him.

Within seconds, my hands were grabbed my a man with black hair dressed in purple robes he smiled at me and said, "Will you do me the honor of bearing me my children?"

I stared at him for a moment trying to register in my head what he had just said to me. "What?" I mumbled. "Dude, let go of my hands before I punch you." I said rudely.

The look on his face changed from happy to scared. He let go of my hand and moved away from me.

Kagome laughed, "thats Miroku, he's the monk I was telling you about. He's harmless."

"Hello I'm Sango." A pretty girl with long black hair smiled at me.

"I'm Ember." I said back.

"I know, Kagome's told me a lot about you."

"All good things I hope." I said smiling.

"Oh kagome says nothing but good things about you." A little kid with bright orange hair and a bushy tail said, a cat like creature with two tails meowed as if agreeing with him.

"And you must be Shippo," I said to the young kit. " and Kirara." I said to the two tailed

"Enough chattering! We have jewel shards to collect people!" InuYasha yelled.

"Okay, lets go then." Kagome said and we began walking into the forest.

A month had gone by and my journey in the Feudal Era has been exciting, everyday was a new adventure. A few days after I arrived here, our camp ground was smashed by a meteor, we only had enough time to grab our stuff and run before it destroyed the ground. After, not being able to find a weapon for so long we decided to turn the meteor into a sword for me. It didn't have any special powers, but the black blade with the dark wood handles made it look absolutely amazing.

I had also met a few important people, well I though they were important anyways, I met Sesshomaru, InuYasha's older half brother; a full blooded dog demon who was so powerful it was terrifying. I also met Kouga; a wolf demon and is madly in love with Kagome.

Within the month, I had become very close with the whole group. It was like a family, the way we looked out for each other and made sure everyone was safe. They treated me like they have known me my whole life and I treated them the same. They were very grateful because since they've had me around, an extra set of hands, we ended up finding four extra jewel shards. I felt like I belonged here, like they actually needed me and it was a wonderful feeling. I was happy.

"Looks like we have company," InuYasha announced without actually seeing anybody. "Smells like graveyard soil."

"Kikyou?" Kagome asked her face losing all its color.

"No," InuYasha said taking out his powerful sword.

Without hesitating I took out my sword, the black blade shining in the light. "Powerful," I mumbled.

"Wait," InuYasha walked up to me. "How can you tell?"

"I don't know, I just can." I shrugged.

Suddenly there was a group of five men walking towards us. A man made of metal with wheels carrying the four other men. One man, I wasn't even sure was a man due to the kimono he was wearing and make up. Another man, was wearing a bandana on his head, spewing fire out at us after filling his mouth with some sort of liquid. One, had his hair up in spikes, blades coming out of his hands immediately attacking Miroku. The last man, had a long black braid, his eyes were a blue color and he was the one that had the most power. He had a giant halberd on his back, and was smiling menacingly.

"The Band of Seven," InuYasha said, as if announcing it to us. "Lucky for us you saved us the trouble of having to hunt you down."

I began thinking back to my history class. "Crap, do you know anything about them Inu?" I said.

"No, don't need to, why do you?"

"Yeah, they're infamous. Very powerful, they're able to take out whole armies."

"So you know of us." the man with the giant halberd said.

"You must be Bankotsu," I said trying to remember all the names and their faces from the painting in the history books. "Okay guys, he's the leader his sword is very powerful and he's no joke either. Be careful."

"Since when are you in charge?" InuYasha asked nearly yelling at me.

"Well excuse me for trying to help!" I yelled at him.

"Um can't you two save the arguing for later I think we got bigger problems on our hands" Miroku said as he dodged one of the bladed hands.

"You're right. We'll continue this later InuYasha."

"InuYasha? You're InuYasha?" the man who dressed like a women said. "oh you're even cuter than I imagined. I just want those doggy ears of yours!" He practically squealed.

"Ew, who would want InuYasha?" I made a disgusted face and laughed.

"Ember!" InuYasha yelled.

"I'm sorry, I was just kidding." I laughed and ran over to help Miroku.

Kagome began shooting arrows at the metal machine and the man spewing fire. Sango was fighting the feminine man, and InuYasha began fighting Bankotsu.

"So thats Ember," I overheard Bankotsu say to InuYasha in a teasing voice. "Lovers?"

"None of you damn business!" InuYasha yelled back.

"It's a shame I'll have to take her from you, since Naraku wants her. Of course, I'll kill you first."

 _Why on earth does Naraku want me?_ I thought as I dodged a blade.

"Theres no way you're getting Ember!" InuYasha said.

"InuYasha," Kagome ran up beside him. "They have jewel shards, each of them!"

"That explains the power you have, I thought you were a little too cocky for a human."

Bankotsu began to laugh, and suddenly a black sack was thrown over my head and my hands were being tied behind my back. I struggled and kicked at the person behind me but soon my feet were tied together too and I could feel myself being thrown over the shoulder of someone. Unable to move, I panicked and screamed.

All I could hear was Kagome and InuYasha yelling for me, and then I heard bodies fall to the floor. I gasped thinking the worst, and began to yell out for Kagome. I heard her respond, saying she was okay and not to worry that she'll save me. But, it never happened.

I was thrown down hard, onto the metal man I assumed. They removed the bag over my head but kept me tied up. They sat me up and I looked around at each member of the group.

"Well, you're a pretty little thing aren't you?" Bankotsu said lifting my chin up so I can look at him.

I spit in his face. "Don't touch me!"

He slapped me causing me to fall back down and nearly rolling off the metal man. "Wench," he mumbled.

"Jackass," I replied not caring what punishment I would get.

He lifted me up by my shirt and got in my face, "You think I won't kill you? I will if you talk to me like that again."

I shrugged as best as I could, a smirk on my face, "You don't scare me. Not because I don't think your powerful because you are, but if you kill me or hurt me in anyway I know Naraku will do worse to you."

He stared at me for a second and let go of my shirt, letting me fall onto my bottom. He sat down beside me and untied my feet. "Do you know why he wants you?"

I shook my head, "not a clue. Do you know?"

"Your power maybe?"

"Power? I have no power! I'm a simple human," I tried not to laugh thinking they must have gotten me confused with Kagome.

"You can't lie to me, the power exudes off of you in waves."

"Look, Bankotsu and the rest of you guys I have no clue what you're talking about. I have no powers, I can barely fight with my sword and you're gonna sit here and try to tell me I have powers? You must be crazy."

Bankotsu untied my legs and we all began to walk, letting the metal man who I learned was named Ginkotsu a break from carrying all of us.

After walking for a few minutes I noticed that all the men except for Jakotsu was staring at me.

"Am I doing something wrong?" I asked, scared and curious.

"No," smirked the man with the blades attached to his gloves. "Just keep looking good."

I turned around and felt my eye twitch, something that happens when I was freaked out. I stayed silent not daring to speak unless spoken to out of fear of upsetting one of the mercenaries. After hours of quiet I could not take the silence anymore, luckily I remembered that I had my iPod touch on me. I frantically reached into my backpack, I had made sure not to forget it at camp, and I pulled out my iPod. I put the headphones in my ear and hit play, completely forgetting where I was I began to sing along to my music.

After the song was finished, I heard someone cough behind me and I was brought back to reality. "Oh," my face turned bright red. "I forgot where I was, and I started to sing. I'm sorry…I won't do it again." I turned back around.

"No, sing all you want. You have a lovely voice." Suikotsu said walking up to me and throwing his arm around my shoulder.

I didn't say anything and just let him keep his arm there, even though the blades were so close to cutting me, he made sure not to let them. I didn't want to move his arm and make him upset and get 'accidentally' cut from his deadly hands.

"Hey, Suikotsu get your hands off of her." Bankotsu ordered.

Suikotsu complied, immediately taking his arm off from around my shoulder and walking behind me again.

We finally made it to a village. They told me to wait and made Jakotsu watch me which he was not happy about.

"Damn, my brothers get to have all the fun while I'm here baby sitting this wench!" He narrowed his eyes at me. "This is all your fault. You're so lucky Bankotsu ordered us not to kill you otherwise I would have already."

"Yeah, lucky me." I replied sarcastically. "It's not right you men just kill innocent people, and for no reason other to stay in a whole village."

"No, we stay in the lords residence, its the nicest. We wouldn't stay in some inn where whores have slept."

I rolled my eyes, realizing nothing I say will make sense to him.

"Here comes Big Brother!" Jakotsu yelled happily. "Maybe he saved someone for me to kill!"

"Hey, Jakotsu we found a place to eat, lets go!"

We began walking down to the little building that looked like a restaurant from the past, there was a few tables scattered throughout the place and we sat down at the largest one. I sat across from Jakotsu, but next to Bankotsu and Renkotsu.

"Bankotsu," Jakotsu began. "Don't have me baby sit that ugly wench again. I can't stand her or her annoying voice. She thinks she knows so much about us, but she's just a dumb wench who knows nothing. She doesn't even know how to dress, and don't even get me started about her hair."

Growing extremely angry, I got up and slammed my hands on the table, "Shut up! You're definitely not the one to talk bad about me, so just stop! You don't know anything about me!"

"Why don't you make me?" he smirked.

"Wan't me throw this chair at your forehead?" I yelled, grabbing an empty chair from a table behind me.

"Go ahead and do it!" he said while getting up.

I threw the chair and he ducked, so it hit the wall behind him breaking.

"Missed me!" I then lunged across the table and we began fighting each other. I punched him in the face twice and he threw me off of him and was getting ready to take out his sword.

Renkotsu and Suikotsu both got up and stopped Jakotsu while Bankotsu grabbed me, and kept me away from Jakotsu. The whole time Jakotsu and I were yelling to be let go, while cursing at each other.

While laughing Renkotsu and Suikotsu calmed Jakotsu down. Bankotsu lead me outside in front of the little building. I calmed down, not wanting to do something stupid to the leader of the group that could easily kill me in their sleep.

Bankotsu looked and me, I couldn't read his expression but I knew he had to be pissed, I just tackled his best friend and punched him in the face. I was fidgeting with my shirt since I still wasn't calm, finally he said. "For someone so tiny, you have a lot of anger."

I looked at him completely dumbfounded.

"I don't think anybody, especially a girl; has actually tried to fight Jakotsu. I've never seen that happen for as long as I have known him."

"I'm sorry…its just that he made me so mad. He was talking crap about me like I wasn't even there and I couldn't control the anger I felt. He has no right to judge someone he doesn't even know."

"Don't take it personally, he just hates women."

I laughed, "and I'm a girl. I should take that personally."

"Most girls just sit there and cry." He laughed. "None of them stand up for themselves like you did."

"Well, I was raised to not take crap from anyone…especially men." I sighed, _I should stop talking so much, I shouldn't be nice to my captors._

"People are so weak thats a reason we kill them, and most of them are too scared to stand up to themselves. And, of course; we love the sensation of killing. The way my Banryu feels when it cuts through a person. It's exhilarating."

"Um, wow…I'm definitely not that type of person, obviously. I use my sword for defense, and I occasionally threaten InuYasha with it but only because he's a butthead." _Here I go talking too much, again!_

"Butthead?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I laughed slightly turning red. _Shut up, he doesn't even know what that means._

"I don't use my sword as a threat, my brothers already know what I'm capable of doing."

"Well I sure hope I won't have to find that out first hand." I said while holding on to my throat.

He laughed at me. "Don't worry, luckily for you Naraku wants you alive."

"Yeah, lucky me." I said sarcastically. "What does he even want from me?"

He thought for a moment, "I'm not sure. Oh, well." He shrugged. "By the way, you're going to be sharing a room with Jakotsu."

"No way! I'm not sharing a room with him!" I hollered, feeling my anger build up again.

"He's the only one I can trust not to touch you inappropriately. We all know what would happen if Suikotsu or Renkotsu got their hands on you."

My face flushed, realizing exactly what he meant something that I hadn't even considered was a possibility. "Jakotsu will kill me though. Why can't you guard me?"

He smirked and began walking toward me, I slowly stepped back until I bumped into a wall. He got closer until he was only mere inches away. "What makes you think I won't do the same?"

"I…don't know." I shivered with fear.

He began to laugh, moving away from me. "I wouldn't, I just don't need to lose my sleep watching some troublesome woman. I don't need to be up all night making sure you don't try to run away."

I looked at him like he was completely insane.

A few moment later he led me to the bedroom that I was sharing with Jakotsu. It was fairly large, full of dainty materials. A room for women, probably concubines. On one futon was Jakotsu tending to the small bruise that I had given him on his cheek.

"Um, hey." I said as I went completely into the room

"Yo," was his only reply

I sighed, "listen, I'm sorry I threw a chair at you and punched you. You just pissed me off, I mean you were talking about me like I wasn't even there. Like I'm nothing, and I'm not nothing. I've always had people, especially girls, talk about me. It was like a flashback from middle school, and I'm sorry I let my anger get the better of me. I'm going to be traveling with you for a while and we're gonna be roommates. So…" I trailed off.

He looked at me seeing that I was genuine about my apology and he sighed. "It's okay, I'm not really used to someone apologizing to me cause if something like that happened with someone else they would be dead. Luckily for you, I can't harm you because of big brothers orders. So you're forgiven and I guess I shouldn't have been saying stuff about you. It's just you're a women…I can't stand women! But, judging by the punch you gave me. I can accept you for now anyway."

I smiled at him. "I'd give you a hug but I'm sure you'd hate that."

He laughed and agreed with me but gave me a one arm hug. "There, happy?"

"As happy as I can be considering the circumstances."

"So, you're friends with InuYasha right?"

"That's right." I said while getting my pajamas out of my bag that Bankotsu left on my futon.

"Tell me everything!" He said gleaming like a teenage girl who had just met her celebrity crush. He began asking me many questions some of which I wouldn't answer. He and I began talking about other things as well and found out that we had actually a lot in common. I showed him pictures I had on my iPod and took a picture of him. He was so excited he immediately wanted to show Bankotsu.

I slightly smiled, _maybe Jakotsu and I will become friends._ Suddenly, I remembered where I was and what I was doing here. _What am I thinking? He and I won't be friends, he's the enemy Em. Get it together. I gotta get out of here…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I laid for a moment in complete bliss, before I realized where I was. Sitting up I looked around the room to see it was empty. The smell of food cooking made my stomach growl and I decided to get up. Looking at the window beside my futon I contemplated escaping. I shook the thought away once I thought of being caught by Bankotsu again because I have no idea where I am.

I got dressed in a pair of jeans and plan white t-shirt. I pulled my curly hair into a high pony tail, and walked out the door. Following my nose to where the smell of food was coming from I found the group of men sitting around the table while a pair of young women placed food down in front of them.

"Good morning." I said while walking up to the group and yawning.

"Good morning Em," Jakotsu said.

"So you two are getting along?" asked Suikotsu raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah we kinda talked it out." I said while sitting down, and immediately food was placed in front of me.

"She told me all about the dreamy InuYasha." Jakotsu said looking like he was about to drool.

I smiled at Jakotsu taking a huge bite of my food. "What are the plans for today?"

"Nothing, relax all day." Bankotsu said while putting his feet up on the table.

"No arguments from me," I sighed. "I'd rather take all the time in the world before having to go to Naraku."

"You're a prisoner," Renkotsu said bluntly. "I suggest you stop talking to us like we're old pals."

I was taken aback by Renkotsu's comment, he was right though. Here I am, chatting with the enemy trying to become friends with them. I did need to stop, but how could I?

"Aw, calm down Ren." Jakotsu said. "She's the most cooperative prisoner we've had."

"Exactly! Theres something wrong with that!" Renkotsu slammed his hands on the table. "What are you trying to do? Warm up to one of us so we won't kill you? You hear we had money hidden somewhere? That must be what she's after!"

I gulped, scared for my life. My fearless attitude gone in a matter of seconds.

"Say something bitch!"

"N-no," I hardly managed to get out.

"No what?" He glared at me.

"No to all of it." I whispered, fearing I might say something wrong.

"Stupid fucking bitch." He said and then continued eating his food.

Bankotsu was sitting there, eyes closed with a smirk on his face. Jakotsu was sitting quietly eating his meal. Suikotsu was sharpening his claws. Ginkotsu was too large to fit inside.

Then I realized, these men do not care. I was acting like an idiot! They wouldn't care if Renkotsu had physically hurt me, as long as I was alive they would be fine. All I am to them is a package. They don't care if I get a little damaged along the way.

I sat quietly for the rest of breakfast.

Hours later I was sitting outside with Jakotsu, the wind was light and cool. It was fairly warm out, and the sun was at its highest. The run down village was sad to look at, there was dry blood on some of the buildings but no bodies.

 _They must've moved them,_ I thought once again reminding myself that this small group of men was far too powerful and deadly to try to mess with.

"You know," Jakotsu said. "I would watch out for everyone, except me of course."

"Why?" I asked without looking at him.

"Well, they are men. You're not ugly, and they have needs."

"I thought thats what those poor girls are for," I said and motioned to the three girls dressed in pretty kimonos pouring Sake for the three men Ginkotsu wasn't able to drink on his own so Renkotsu was having one of the girls repeatedly walking back and forth to bring Sake to him and help him drink it.

"Yeah, for now. My brothers rotate them, then they get bored and kill them."

I sat quietly. Disgusted by what Jakotsu had said.

"So," he continued. "I'd be really careful around them if I were you. Although, if I had to pick any girl to be with Bankotsu it would be you. After all, you're the only girl I like."

"I don't think I'd ever be with someone like that," I said and then mumbled. "No matter how good looking they are."

"You think Bankotsu is good looking?" He yelled loudly, so the rest of the Band of Seven looked over at me.

Jakotsu got up, grabbing my hand and lead me over to Renkotsu, Bankotsu, and Suikotsu.

"Ember," Suikotsu smiled at me.

I half smiled back, really scared of the three men and slightly embarrassed from what Jakotsu had yelled.

"Hey Big Brother" Jakotsu said sitting next to Bankotsu.

"Hey," he said clearly drunk. "How have

"Good," Jakotsu filled his cup with Sake and began drinking it. "Want some?" He held out the cup to me.

"No thanks, I don't think getting drunk around you guys would be a good idea."

"Aw, why not?" A very drunk Suikotsu said while putting his arm around me.

I ignored him.

"Listen men," Bankotsu announced while getting up nearly falling over. "I'm so fucking tired of having to take orders from Naraku all the time."

"Yeah!" the men yelled.

"Once we deliver this girl unharmed, we demand to keep these jewel shards and the many others we have and will collect."

He grabbed his Banryu and walked over the women that were pouring his sake. "As for you ladies, it was great while it lasted but I'm growing tired."

I closed my eyes, feeling blood splatter all over my face, arms, and legs. I opened my eyes, and saw the three women cut in half. Their faces frozen in horrified expressions, when I looked at the men they we're smiling and laughing. Renkotsu complained he didn't get to burn any of them alive.

I screamed, unable to move and panicked. My breathing became short and I began to wheeze.

 _I need my inhaler,_ was my only thought.

"W-where is my bag?" I wheezed.

The men stared at me, not moving completely confused.

"Get my bag!" I yelled as best as I can through the wheezing and I began to cough severely.

Jakotsu ran to the room he and I were sharing and brought me I bag. I began digging through it throwing things trying to find my inhaler. Finally, and luckily I found it. I took off the cap and exhaled putting the inhaler in my mouth, letting the medicine fill my lungs I finally sighed. Doing another puff to help my breathing more.

I looked around again, and even though I took my inhaler seeing all the blood all over me and the dead bodies on the floor I began to feel dizzy and my stomach hurt. I passed out.

When I finally woke up, I was alone in a room completely alone. Stripped down to my bra and underwear. I tried not to panic again for fear of another asthma attack. I sat up feeling slightly dizzy when Suikotsu walked in. He didn't look like the crazy killer Suikotsu, in fact he looked quite different. He walked up to me telling me to calm down since he was a doctor.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to a bathtub, he instructed me to strip down and to get in the bath to clean all the blood off of me. I did as he said making sure he wasn't looking when I did so. Once I was finished washing up, and once Suikotsu left the room, I got out of the bath and began to look for a towel.

Jakotsu walked in and looked at me, he sighed relief. I thought for a moment maybe he did care about me but then he said, "I thought we were goners for sure." he turned around and yelled out. "Hey Ban! She's alive, Naraku won't kill us after all."

I closed my eyes, _I'm an idiot. Why would they even care about you, you're nothing but a ticket to immortality to them. I have to remember that._

"I want to go home." I said in a quiet voice.

Bankotsu walked in not knowing I was undressed, when he saw me naked I screamed and threw whatever I could find to get him out of the bathroom. He stood there, mouth open as he looked at me.

"PERVERT!" I yelled as I frantically tried to cover myself.

"Damn," he smirked at me and left the room.

I felt my face turn bright red. "Damn it Jakotsu, what the hell?" I threw something at him.

"What? How was I supposed to know that he'd walk right in here."

"You should just know!" I yelled finally finding the towel and wrapping myself up in it.

He laughed a sinister laugh, like he had planned the whole thing and said, "Your bag in on the bed in our room, go ahead and change."

I walked out of the room and all the men were standing there, watching me walk down the hallway in nothing but a towel.

I glared at them, they were trying to humiliate me on purpose and I really didn't like it.

"Drop the towel," Renkotsu said tugging on my towel slightly.

"Back off," I tried to punch him and then ran to my room. "I don't think this one bit."

Later that night, feeling a bit more like myself, I began chattering with Jakotsu.

"What do you guys do for fun?" I asked.

"I'm sure you know the answer to that." Bankotsu said.

"You guys don't do anything else besides kill people?"

"We have ourselves some fun with beautiful women." He smiled at me.

I sighed, annoyed by their answer.

"Well what do you do for fun?" Jakotsu asked me, his voice genuinely curious.

"Um," I started thinking for a minute. "It all depends where I am and who I'm with back home with my friends I play things like Truth or Dare, Hide and Seek, but I'd be scared to play that with you guys, and there are many games I can list."

"What is 'Truth or Dare'? Bankotsu asked sounding like a little kid.

"Truth or Dare is when you ask someone truth or dare and they pick one if they pick truth you ask them a question and they have to tell the truth, if they pick dare you tell them to do something they have do it. It's really fun once you play it."

"What do you say men, shall we try this game of Truth or Dare?"

Jakotsu was excited for the game while the others weren't so sure. I looked at Suikotsu who was back to his evil self, then to Renkotsu. They both agreed, and Ginkotsu went along with whatever we wanted to do.

"Okay, I'll start." I smiled. "Renkotsu, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said plainly.

"Okay," I thought for a moment "What do you really think of Bankotsu being your leader?"

"Big brother is a great leader." he said emotionless, clearly lying but I wasn't going to call him out on it.

"Okay, now it's your turn to pick Renkotsu." I smiled, pretending I didn't know he lied.

"Bankotsu, truth or dare?"

"Dare! I'm not afraid of anything you'll make me do!" he said with his chest swelling up with pride.

Renkotsu smirked at me, before saying. "Then I dare you to kiss Ember."

"What," I said looking at Bankotsu who was equally as shocked as me. I didn't want to kiss him, sure he was good looking but he was a cold blooded killer. Couldn't have Renkotsu picked something else. Then I realized the smirk Renkotsu had on his face. Renkotsu knew something we didn't, and I had a gut feeling it had something to do with Naraku.

"You have to do it." Renkotsu said matter of factly toward Bankotsu.

Slowly Bankotsu walked up to me. I got up and then he kissed me. It was wow but I wouldn't say that out loud. Then he rushed back to where he was sitting. After all the men 'ooed' at us, like children in middle school.

"I swear you are all immature." I said. "Bankotsu you pick."

"Jakotsu, truth or dare?"

"Hmm, truth." He smiled

"Out of all the women you've ever encountered if you had to pick one who would be the most beautiful women you've ever seen?"

"Women are disgusting, but if I had to pick one I would pick Em. She's the only girl I know who can punch like a man"

"You know, I'm gonna take that last part as a compliment." I laughed.

Jakotsu thought for a moment before he called my name.

"Truth. I'm scared of what you might make me do if I pick dare."

"What do you think of Big Brother?"

"Well, um.." I trailed off thinking of what to say. I'm scared of him, yes he's attractive but he's terrifying. He could instantly kill me..

"Just hurry up and spit it out!" Suikotsu said.

"Well he's very good looking, he's a great leader from what I can tell. He's terrifying, I know that you would be the last person I would try to mess with, and he's a good kisser." I said trying to hold back my blush when I said the last part.

Suddenly someone yelled "Raise your hand if you're a virgin."

I raised my hand and looked around and noticed I was the only one with my hand up.

 _Fuck._

"Hey I'd be willing to change that for you," Suikotsu smirked at me, and moved to put his hand on my thigh.

"No thanks," I smacked his hand away from me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

 **Heres chapter three, hope you all enjoy. Be sure to review!**

 **-Ladyymermaid**

 **Chapter 3**

After the events of last night, I woke up and found myself still sitting outside with the rest of the members. Bankotsu was off somewhere, while Renkotsu was working on Ginkotsu. Suikotsu and Jakotsu we're beside me sleeping. I looked around the camp site, something was off. Their belongings that we're once thrown around everywhere we're missing. _Maybe we're leaving,_ I thought with a smile on my face. _Everyone is busy, or sleeping and we're outside. No one would know if I'd make a run for it._ I looked around for my backpack and saw that it was right next to Suikotsu.

 _I hope he's a heavy sleeper,_ I stood up and tip toed around him grabbing my backpack as quietly as I could before tiptoeing away from him. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and walked away quickly, about half way away toward the forest I turned around to see if anyone had noticed me walking away.

BAM!

I had hit something, I turned my head and before me stood a very angry Bankotsu. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He put his face in mine.

Panicking, I came up with the best excuse I could think of. "I have to pee." I muttered as I mentally slapped myself for saying something so idiotic.

"With your backpack?" he asked grabbing it from me. "In the wrong direction?"

"Yup," I laughed shakily. "I forgot where we usually go."

"I see," he began to circle around me, eyeing me like some kind of prey. "You see Suikotsu," he turned me around and pointed to his sleeping form.

"Yes," I said unsure what he was going at.

"Well, he's been begging me to let him have you." He smiled evilly towards me. "I told him he couldn't but if you run off, I'll be sure to send him after you and without me watching him theres no telling what he would do to you. Unless of course, you prefer Renkotsu to go after you, then you'll know what he'd do."

I gulped at the thought of Renkotsu spewing fire toward me and killing me, and I shivered at the image of Suikotsu rubbing his clawed hands on my body. Both endings were not pleasant ones.

"Would you want that to happen?" he lowed his head so it was resting on my shoulder, his hot breath tickling my ear, causing me to shiver.

"No, I wouldn't want that to happen." I thought, before I realized something. "I know you wouldn't send Renkotsu after me, he'd kill me and that would end your contact with Naraku. I'm not sure he'd be too happy about Suikotsu having his way with me either." I looked at him, trying to hide the smirk on my face. "It would be you or Jakotsu what would have to capture me, and either way none of you could really hurt me..it would cost you you're life."

He stared at me wide-eyed for a moment, surprised that I had caught on to his bluff. He composed himself and pulled me to him, "I'm sure that whatever Naraku has in store for you will be way worse than my brother having his way with you."

I gulped, that was true. No matter how much I used Naraku's wrath as an advantage there was no telling what he had planned for me.

"Even if you did escape, Naraku would just go after you. It would seem you're a very important piece of his game."

I glared at Bankotsu, my pathetic attempt to escape and any future attempts had been demolished. It wasn't them I feared. No, I feared something much more terrifying. I feared the wrath of an angry hanyou who would stop at nothing to make sure I was dragged into his pathetic game. A game that I surely would not win.

He pushed me roughly, causing me to fall on the ground before he put his dirty foot on my face, "you'll listen to what I say, now go back to everyone and clean up."

 _What the hell is wrong with him?_ I stood up and brushed the dirt off my clothing and face. Glaring at him as I walked toward Jakotsu and Suikotsu. Bankotsu followed behind me, making sure I didn't wander off again.

"Oi! Jak and Sui, wake the fuck up." A very cranky Bankotsu had announced.

"Yeah, yeah," Jakotsu sat up, immediately fixing his messy hair.

"We leavin' big brother? Suikotsu sat up yawning as he did so.

Bankotsu simply nodded his head and walked away, bumping into me in the process.

"What the hell is his problem?" I glared at him as he waled away.

Jakotsu smiled at me, "he likes you and he doesn't know how to handle it."

"If he likes me he shows it by acting like a seven year old," I sighed.

"Well, he doesn't know if he should bend you over and take you or kiss you passionately." Jakotsu smirked at me.

"Jakotsu," I looked at him, trying to make the sternest face I could muster. "Don't tell me things like that."

"Aw, why not?" He stood up walking over to me.

"It's weird," was the best excuse I could come up with.

"If big brother doesn't claim you," Suikotsu said walking over to me. "I surely will."

"Yeah…no thanks," I moved behind Jakotsu hoping he would protect me from the very perverted and scary Suikotsu.

Jakotsu simply laughed and began collecting things that were his, and I followed. If anything, I made sure no matter where we went I was with Jakotsu, the irony of it was was that he hated women, and here I was using him as protection from the merciless men.

We all piled on Ginkotsu and left. We didn't arrive to our next destination till nightfall and I was relieved to be off the moving robotic man. While hopping off Ginkotsu I listened to Bankotsu who was giving out instructions for each of us. He listed off everyone then looked to me, "can I trust you to collect fire wood?" His eyes narrowed.

I nodded my head, "I won't run off, not at this time. Theres demons everywhere."

He glared at me for a moment before sending me off to collect the wood.

I walked close to the edge of the clearing. I was far enough to hear the men, but not see them. I collected some large sticks, small sticks and some in between. Picking up some leaves to add to lighting the fire, remembering seeing InuYasha teaching me to add other things than just sticks to make the fire last. While I was picking up the leaves I heard movement. I stood still, steadying my breathing. The movement kept getting closer and closer, "Jakotsu?" I whispered but got not response.

Then a shadow appeared. The figure was tall and slender, I squinted my eyes to get a better look and saw a tail swinging back and forth. _A cat?_ I took a step back as the cat began to get lower to the ground, taking a step forward the cat demon slipped and fell. I tried my best to hold in my laugh from the 'sneaky' cat, but I couldn't hold it in any longer and just began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Damn it," a female voice met my ears. "I'll never be able to perfect that damn attack pose."

I looked at the shadow get up from the ground and step into better light so I could see her. It wasn't any ordinary feline, she was a panther demon. Clad in all black fur with chestnut colored hair and green eyes, she flashed a sharp toothed grin at me. "Are you going to attack me?" I said getting into a defensive stance, despite not having my sword on me.

"No," she shook her head blushing from embarrassment because of her failed attack.

"Do you have a name?" I asked, still on the defensive.

She nodded her head and smiled warmly, "Bethany."

"Ember," I replied. We stared at each other for a moment and realized neither one of us was a threat to one another.

"Collecting fire wood?" she motioned to the wood in my hands.

"Yes," I simply said. _What does that have to do with anything?_ "You're half demon," I said bluntly.

"How can you tell?" She gasped at me.

"My friend is half demon, and you can tell from your eyes." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

She stared at me for a second, her eyes looking like she was expecting me to say something rude, shun her, make her leave.

"So which of your parents is human?" I asked, genuinely curious.

She eyed me, "father."

" Wow! That's just so amazing!" I said, smiling widely. "I wonder what it would be like to be half human and half demon. I'll have to ask InuYasha the next time I see him, hopefully he doesn't get mad that I ask him he's such a hothead. So tell me more about you and I'll answer anything you want to know. Like do you have any siblings?"

"No, I have no brothers or sisters. It's just me and my father, well it was just me and my father." her eyes became full of sadness, but was quickly replaced with anger. "I'm searching for Kouga of the wolf demon tribe, it his fault my father is dead. A few months ago, he sent his wolves to feed on my village while I was out hunting for food. Since my father and I had hardly any money thats how we ate each night. I have to first find my mother so I can learn how to fight properly and then I will face Kouga and kill him, avenging my fathers death."

"Oh wow, that must be pretty hard." I said. _Wait a minute, I know Kouga! He's the wolf thats in love with Kagome._

"Yes it sort of is, I loved my father dearly. The day I found him dead and discovered it was wolves I vowed to avenge my father if its the last thing I do."

"How do you know it was this Kouga wolf guy," I said clearly sounding like an idiot.

"His wolf demon tribe is the only one in the area."

"Well I wish you luck." I said feeling sorry for the poor girl, but being sure not to mention that I knew the wolf she was after. _There is no way she's looking for the same guy, Kagome would never allow one of her friends to kill people._

"Thanks. So what is a girl, a human girl, doing all alone in a forest where demons can be lurking?"

"Well technically, I'm not alone. Unfortunately, I'm traveling with the Band of Seven and were staying in the village just two or three minutes away."

"The infamous Band of Seven," she mumbled. "I had heard rumors of their revival, I just didn't believe it."

I nodded my head, once again reminded that these men were killers.

"Why are _you_ traveling with them?"

"Well you see," I started. "There's this evil demon named Naraku and he sent the band of seven to bing me to him for reasons I'm not completely sure of, no one will fucking tell me!" I yelled, annoyed and hoping Naraku's poisonous insects could hear me.

"Jeez," she muttered sniffing the air. "Hold on looks like its one of the band of seven" she said.

"Hide," I said.

"Why?"

"Just do it, they might kill you." I said pushing her behind a tree. She nodded in agreement and hid up in the trees. I looked to see who was coming and it was Bankotsu.

"Ember," I heard Bankotsu's voice and I bent down, continuing to collect sticks.

I looked up at Bankotsu and say him there smiling at me, "Bankotsu." I said back.

"So that was a pretty fun game we were playing last night, huh?" He said, his attitude completely changing from earlier this morning.

" Um, yeah, I guess." I shrugged my shoulders eyeing him cautiously . "So did you like come looking for me or something?"

" Yes, I had to make sure you didn't run off. Also, I need to talk to you about something, something important."

" What does it have to deal with?" I looked up at him.

" Naraku." He said plainly.

I raised my eyebrow and motioned for him to continue, "go on."

"Well, his Saimyosho came by and they told me why Naraku wants you." My face flushed listening to him, afraid of what he was going to say. "Naraku wants you to be his mate. He said it was a life long thing. I don't know if you know more about it than I do but I'm sure he will explain it to you when you get there."

I exhaled slowly, dropping all the sticks I had just collected. I felt sick, and got down to my knees. Recalling what I had heard Kaede say about demons and mating, they mated for life. I felt myself begin to shiver, thinking about his creepy hands touching me. I'd take Suikotsu over Naraku any day.

" Em, you okay?" he asked, while walking close to me.

I shook my head no. He got down on his knees and lifted my chin only to see that I was crying. I looked into his eyes and let out a huge sob, _why me? It makes no sense why he would waste his time on a human like me, why couldn't he have picked someone else._

"B- Bankotsu." I stuttered, putting all my weight on him, trusting him for this moment.

"Shh," he cooed. Rubbing my back and muttering that it was all going to be okay, even though his words were lies.

Hearing me crying, Bethany jumped down from he hiding spot, "did I hear him correctly?" Bankotsu picked up his Banyruu and got all in defensive mode.

"Wait Bankotsu don't kill her," I said while throwing my arms up to stop him. "She's my, uhh, friend."

Bankotsu put his oversized halberd down and sighed, "damn it I was really aching to kill something right now." He eyed Bethany, who said her goodbyes and took off before Bankotsu changed his mind about not killing her. "Oh well I guess, I'll have to settle on killing you Em." He said jokingly and throwing me over his shoulder while walking towards our camp site, picking up the sticks I had dropped.


	4. Chapter 4

**And, I finally updated! Let me tell you, it took forever for me to get this chapter out because of school and work. It was a goal of mine to get this out before I went on my mini vacation this week and hopefully I'll get another chapter out before I head to Louisiana for the 4th of July. I'm in California and we're gonna be driving to Louisiana so it'll be a long drive. I wanted to thank SacredArcheress for messaging me and urging me to publish another chapter. Thanks for the positive feedback on this story, it makes me happy to know that there are people that like this story. So, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **-ladyymermaid**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Walking around the endless forest for what seemed like hours I sighed loudly, "I'm so bored." I muttered while kicking a stick.

"Aw, poor princess." Renkotsu snorted clearly annoyed by my comment.

"I hope we run into InuYasha soon, I just want to nibble on those fuzzy ears of his." Jakotsu placed his hands on his cheeks, blushing.

"I hope we run into them too, my cousin needs to know I'm okay." I said, inwardly wishing they would find me and rescue me. "Jakotsu, it's so gross you have a crush on InuYasha."

"Why is that?" He glared at me.

"Well, he's like my brother. Plus, he isn't the best when it comes to relationships. He's constantly going back and forth between my cousin and this girl named Kikyo."

"I'll kill them both, then he won't be so confused about his feelings toward me." Jakotsu sighed happily.

"Jakotsu," I said calmly. "If you harm my cousin, I won't hesitate to take the jewel shard out of your throat. Understand?" I looked at him.

"Do you wish to die?" He responded angrily.

"No, of course not. I just don't appreciate you openly threatening to harm my family. You mess with my family, you're gonna get hurt." I said, eyeing every one of them.

"You've got some spunk, Em." Bankotsu laughed slightly, patting my shoulders.

"Eh, I suppose." I shrugged my shoulders and flashed a smile.

"Lets play another game," Suikotsu said casually.

"What could we possibly play?" Jakotsu said.

"We could play I spy." I suggested smiling at them.

They looked at me like I was crazy. Whispering among themselves as if trying to figure out what I had just suggested.

"What's I spy?" Renkotsu finally asked.

I smiled, "Well, to play the person who is spying says, 'I spy with my little eye…' and then they describe something. The rest of the people have to try to guess what it is and whoever gets it right takes the next turn. I'll show you how."

"Okay, I'll give it a try." Suikotsu said while putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Okay," I said while picking up Suikotsus arm and putting it down by his side. I began looking around the area, trying to figure out something to describe that they could get. "I spy with my little eye something big, shiny, it looks heavy, and-"

"- Banyruu" shouted Bankotsu smiling.

"Okay, so now you think of something." I said while walking next to Bankotsu.

He stared at me for a moment before smirking slightly, "um,I spy something tall and green."

"A tree!" I shouted. "I spy something big and on wheels."

"Oh, Ginkotsu!" shouted Jakotsu smiling widely. "I spy something pink,purple and green."

"That flower over there." Suikotsu said pointing at the flower. "Okay I spy something hot, sexy, short, and—"

"Ember!" Bankotsu shouted while smirking at me.

"You're right!" Suikotsu shouted.

" Oh of course I had to be brought into the game." I said while rolling my eyes.

" Of course beautiful" Suikotsu smiled to me, quickly approaching me and placing his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

" Oh come on really?" I said to him, trying to push him away from me. "I'm only sixteen." "You're old enough to be married," Suikotsu grabbed me again, and smiled down at me.

"No, I don't think my mom would be okay with me getting married this young." I said laughing slightly.

"Suikotsu," Bankotsu's harsh voice immediately made Suikotsu stop walking and let me go immediately.

"Sorry Big Brother." He said simply and began to walk ahead of me, leaving me behind the rest of the group but in front of Ginkotsu.

I watched the group walk at a quick pace toward Naraku's home and I thought for a moment, _why didn't Naraku just have Kagura kidnap me…she has that floating feather and knows where he's hiding, why go through the trouble to have them take me to Naraku?_ I placed my hand on my cheek and felt the small scratches on it from Bankotsu, _he's a fucking douche._

I began to glare at him and he must've felt me burning holes in the back of his head because he turned around and he smirked at me. "You got a problem princess?" Sarcasm dripped off of every word which made me grow even more irritated.

I stopped glaring at him, wanting to do nothing but escape from them. "No," they made me feel so small and so weak.

"Good," he smiled widely at me.

"Bankotsu," Jakotsu said, saving me. "There's a small village approaching, if my memory serves me correctly this is the village with the rich women always passing through." Bankotsu turned to Jakotsu and smiled, "women?"

"Rich ones, and they have rich husbands so I think all of us could have some fun."

I sighed for the millionth time as they talked back and forth about fucking females and males, it was honestly disgusting. Sure I had friends who would tell me about their love lives, but it didn't involve dirty men and women or money. The thought almost scared me, I knew that with Jakotsu I was safe, but that was only because he was gay and he hated women.

"I don't need to stop," Suikotsu said and then he turned to look at me. "I have what I want right here."

I looked at him, disgust clear on my face. "Stop being such a pervert, I don't want to have sex with you."

"Sweetie, you won't be saying that for long." He smiled at me.

"I think Bankotsu and Ember would make a cute couple," Jakotsu smiled at me, and then turned his attention back to Bankotsu who walked silently.

"Ha, funny." I muttered, feeling my face grow a little red.

We continued to walk for a few more hours, before the sun began to set. Throughout the time, light conversation was made mainly about women, money, power and their past. I learned quite a bit about the brothers. Of course, I knew they weren't actually brothers but they shared with me how they formed, what they did, and their passing.

"It's strange to think that we died fifteen years ago," Jakotsu said.

"Do you know how weird that sounds?" I said, without thinking.

They all turned to me, strange looks on their faces and I just shrugged my shoulders not knowing what else to say.

"I suppose it does," Renkotsu mumbled, turning his attention towards me. I watched him study me for a moment. "We should stop here," he said finally looking away.

It was late in the night and I sat quietly by the fire, not being able to sleep. Only Bankotsu still sat awake, and I wasn't going to begin conversing with him. He scared me, he was strong and would take down anyone or anything that stood in the way of what he wanted. Right now, I was threat number one. I couldn't kill him, but my life was in his hands because he depended on it. One false move that could end in my death or some sort of harm to me, would immediately get him killed.

I could feel him turn his direction from polishing his precious sword to me. He studied me for a minute and I pretended that I didn't notice, and just stared at my jeans. Thinking about it, he was bipolar. One minute he acted as if he hated my guts and the next he was joking and acting playful toward me.

"Jakotsu sure is funny," he whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"Why do you say that?" I looked up at him, unsure if he was mean or nice Bankotsu.

"The things he tells me about you," his eyes full of mischief.

"Like?" I said simply.

He began to laugh, "the other day, he asked why I was short with you. I told him because you ran off, his response was: 'It's because she was running away from you, and you like her.' I was so appalled that I couldn't even respond. If anything he's taken quite the liking to you. I can't recall him ever being so fond of a woman."

"Oh," was all I could manage to say as a blush formed on my cheeks. "Was what he said true though?" _Stupid mouth, speaking without thinking._

He sat quietly for a moment, as if contemplating weather or not to say something. "I suppose I have grown an interest towards you, but you are a girl and it has been an awful long time." He said.

I felt my face grow even redder. "You like me?"

"I suppose so," he smiled at me.

"Oh," I said unsure of what else to say. "You should not take me to Naraku."

"Heh, my life and my brothers lives depend on bringing you to him." He stared at me.

"If I can find a way to keep you guys alive, without jewel shards can you take me home?" I said hopeful.

He laughed hard, "yeah, you find a way to keep me and my brothers alive and I'll guarantee you safely retuned to your home."

I smiled, "I'll find a way."

"Doesn't mean we're going to stop heading towards Naraku," he said smirking at me. He could see right through my desperate attempts to escape and he wasn't buying it.

"I don't know why you're trusting him," I started. "He's evil, pure fucking evil. He doesn't care about you or your brothers. Don't you think it's strange that he's collecting the jewel shards, trying to complete it but gives away seven. You think he won't claim them? You don't think he'd kill you for them?" I said rather loudly.

My loud voice had woken up the other members and they watched quietly as Bankotsu tried to come up with a reason why he believed Naraku.

Without giving him a chance to answer I said, "Look, he may have given you his 'word' that he won't kill you or your brothers but Naraku's words don't mean shit. I've heard endless amounts of stories from my friends how he has deceived them or others. They've all lost something. Sango lost her brother to him, InuYasha lost Kikyou to him, Miroku is cursed with the wind tunnel in his palm, Kagome is losing the jewel to him, and now he's after me.

"He's manipulative and a liar. He's going to kill you once you bring me to him and weather or not you kill InuYasha. If you take too long to kill him, you can guarantee your life will be over."

The men stared at me, unsure of what to say. They looked at Bankotsu waiting for the reassurance of their leader. "Big brother," Jakotsu said. "I don't think we should be working with Naraku anymore."

"We can't just stop!" Bankotsu sat up. "He's the reason we're alive today, if we betray him we will surely lose our lives."

"Either way you'll lose your life." I said. "He's not known for keeping his word you know."

"I'm not sure if we could betray him." Bankotsu said, staring at the fire.

I awoke before the rest of the group and sat silently. Something wasn't right. I felt myself not being able to breathe but it wasn't the same as the pervious asthma attacks I have had. It was different. I could take full breathes, it just felt as though something was putting pressure on my chest. While trying to calm myself down, the the wind floated around me. A small gentle whirlwind surrounded me and I immediately felt myself grow calm. The fire that was almost out began to grow bigger.

I, growing interested if I had something to do with it, began to concentrate on the fire. I stared at it, urging for it to grow bigger. _C'mon fire, grow bigger. You can do it._ I closed my eyes and concentrated hard, and when I opened them I was slightly disappointed that it hadn't grown, letting out a sigh my eyes grew in amazement as a small fire formed.

"No way," I muttered and began to breath on the fire watching as it grew larger and larger.

"Whoa!" I heard Jakotsu whisper. "How did you do that?"

I jumped and lost my concentration, causing the fire to immediately go out and turned toward Jakotsu. I just started at him for a moment before turning my head and whispering, "I have no idea."

His face paled a little and he woke up Bankotsu, explaining what had just happened with the fire. Bankotsu sat up urgently and eyed me warily. I sat there silently and watched as he woke up all the other members and they each looked at me, suspiciousness filled their eyes.

"Do it again," Renkotsu said, holding his concoction that allowed him to spew fire.

I nodded my head and stared at the fire, concentrating and breathing lightly. Nothing. The embers starting to go out completely.

"Do it again!" He demanded and he grabbed me by my hair, pushing me toward the pile of burnt sticks and ashes.

"I-I can't," I cried out as his grip on my hair tightened. "Let me go," I tried to claw at his hands but he was unaffected.

"Stupid bitch," He threw me to the ground causing my left side of my face to be covered in dirt.

I felt myself begin to grow angry as I pushed myself off the ground and glared at Renkotsu. I wiped some of the dirt off my face and glared at him, debating on if I should swing at the damn bastard but I stood there humiliated. I heard the snickers from the rest of the members and tried my best to hold back my tears, trying to replace the humiliation with anger. I turned to Jakotsu who was glaring at Renkotsu. I let out an aggravated scream. I could feel the heat of the fire heat up behind me, growing in length taller than me but staying on only the designated area for the campfire.

They stopped their laughing and stared at the burning fire in awe and fear. It was the moment we all realized that I could be a danger to them. What that meant for me, I didn't know. It could mean I could stay with them longer or rush the pace that I need to be taken to Naraku.

The fire burned brightly and I turned around to face it. I had no idea how or why I was suddenly able to do this but I needed to find out quickly.

Jakotsu walked up to me, placing his hand on my shoulder and I calmed slightly. The raging fire grew smaller and smaller the calmer I got, until it eventually burned back down to the embers. I looked around and saw Renkotsu have a look of shock and amusement on his face. Suikotsu smirked knowingly. Ginkotsu's eyes were wide, the only emotion I've ever really seen from him. Bankotsu had a large smirk on his face.

He made eye contact with me and his smirk grew into a smile. "Interesting." He muttered as he walked toward me. "Really interesting."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! So, for a while now I've been thinking about the website that I originally posted the outdated (unedited) version of this story called Quizilla, it's shut down now and owned by TeenNick so all of the stuff I had on there and that others had posted are now gone. *cries* Anyways, because there was something that I really loved that writers would do on that website, I thought I'd include it here. So, if you want to know what the InuYasha characters think about you (including the band of seven) fill out the form below and PM me. I'll post one or two of them with each chapter I upload.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Love Interest:**

 **Looks:**

 **Personality:**

 **Present or Past:**

 **Other:**

 **That's all for the form and I'm really looking forward to finding out the characters think about you!**

 **Please review and follow/favorite. Thank you!**

 **-Ladyymermaid**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

I watched as the group debated back and forth on how to handle the situation of my powers. They accused me of lying, claiming that I knew I had them. Of course, I didn't know. Ever since I arrived to the Feudal Era everyone has claimed that they sensed a great power.

"Look," I said finally catching their attention. "I don't want to be taken to Naraku." I stood up and I watched as Bankotsu tightened his grip on Banryuu.

I couldn't help but keep a small smirk off my face. After fearing him and the rest of the group, they finally have a reason to fear me. I randomly developed some sort of power that I didn't know I had until I was goofing off with the fire. I could only wonder how and why?

"I know that you care for your brothers lives, but you've already lost two of them because of Naraku," I stood beside Bankotsu, trying not to pay attention to his death grip on Banryuu.

"He didn't, your friends did." He countered.

"Actually, someone named Kouga killed Kyokotsu—that was his name right?—And Sesshomaru killed Mukotsu." I paused. "Plus, they wouldn't have died if Naraku hadn't sent all of you to kill us in the first place."

"Naraku revived us on the condition that we kill InuYasha and his allies."

"So what then? You're just gonna waste your second chance at life before you even get to live it?" I looked around the group. "I don't know, Bankotsu if I died and was given a second chance at life I wouldn't be living it doing someone else's dirty work—I would live and do everything I never had the chance to do."

He stood up, getting close to me practically pushing his chest against mine. "You think its that simple?" He yelled at me. "You think I can just back out of my end of this deal. I won't make it out alive. More importantly, my brothers won't make it out alive."

I looked up at him, "even if you keep your end of the deal, I know for a fact Naraku won't. Like I said before, he'll kill all of you either as soon as you complete the task he asked you to do or if you don't do it in time."

Jakotsu walked up to me, placed a hand on top of my head and said, "I don't know if you're only looking out for yourself or if you genuinely care about our wellbeing, but I know I don't want to go back down in the emptiness that I thought I would spend eternity in. I think that if you can figure out a way to keep us alive, then I'm sure Big Brother will not take you to Naraku, but until then I don't even want to risk it."

"I know, I already told Bankotsu I'll find a way but I won't be able to in just a few days I need more time!" I said letting tears fall from my eyes. "I don't want to go to Naraku and I don't want you guys to die. I truly think that if you all would just understand that what you're doing is going to put you back in the ground, you'd stop to save your lives. You already lost two brothers, you don't need to lose more."

"Bankotsu, I think we should delay our journey to Naraku. If she can find another way for us to live without these shards or being in Naraku's control, I think we should." Renkotsu spoke up, for once on my side.

I looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Ember, are you sure you can figure out a way to save us?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yes," I said more confidently than I thought I could. I knew that I needed to save them and I wouldn't rest until I did. I wasn't sure how I would do it, but I needed to think of something.

Bankotsu stared at me for a moment, he looked around at his brothers who were all pretty much on my side. He let out a sigh, "we will head south."

I felt my heart flutter, we were heading in the opposite direction. I wasn't going to Naraku anymore. I couldn't help but smile and I ran toward Bankotsu and hugged him. "Thank you," I laughed slightly.

He stood there awkwardly for a moment before pulling me closer to him and hugging me back. He held me tightly against his chest and none of us dared to pull apart.

"Ahem." Bankotsu pulled away from me and I turned toward Jakotsu who had cleared his throat. He was smiling at me and wiggling his eye brows in a suggestive manner.

I rolled my eyes at him but smiled back and then rushed toward him and gave him a hug as well.

"Let's go." I heard Bankotsu say.

Linking arms with Jakotsu we followed Bankotsu.

"I think we should stop here." Bankotsu stated as we found a clearing in the middle of the forest.

"Finally!" I said as I dropped on the floor." My legs hurt. I don't think I've walked that much in my life."

"You're so overdramatic." Jakotsu said rolling his eyes at me. "At least we got far enough south, though. We did walk all day."

"You're calling me overdramatic?" I looked at him.

He just smiled at me in return.

"At least a day with me is never boring." I sat up and smiled at him.

"That is true," Bankotsu agreed as he began to list all the stupid and random things I'd say or do.

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. Bankotsu hasn't talked to me since our awkwardly long hug. Jakotsu was smiling watching the interaction between Bankotsu and me, causing my cheeks to heat up even more.

The sun had completely set and we were all crowded around the fire. Ginkotsu, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu were all sleeping, so just Bankotsu and Renkotsu were awake. Renkotsu was lost in thought, staring into the fire. Bankotsu was polishing his Banryu. I was listening to my iPod, that I was surprised was still charged, the volume was low so I can listen to everything else but also enjoy my music.

"Ember," I heard Renkotsu's voice.

I looked up at him and paused my music. I removed my head phones and said, "yes?"

"Can I ask you some things?"

I nodded my head, wondering what he had to ask me.

"First of all, you seem overly confident that we wouldn't kill you. Why do you act the way you do?"

Bankotsu began to look at me. "Um, I'm not sure. I try to be myself mainly, and I am scared that I could be killed by one of you but Naraku gave you orders not to kill me, correct? I'm sure that if you failed to obey his orders then you'd get those jewel shards removed." I paused. "If I die, I die. I can't control what fate has in store for me, but I don't think one of you guys would be the reason."

"Well, that makes sense I suppose." He concluded, although he was bit surprised at my answer. "Where is your village?"

I hesitated before answering. "I live very far away from here. My city—erm—village is amazing compared to the villages here. We have building that look as though they're touching the sky. Carriages without horses. It would take five hundred years to travel there." I smiled then looked up towards the sky. "Unfortunately, you can't see the stars as beautifully as you can here."

I could feel him staring at me, wondering if he understood what I meant. Renkotsu was smart and could probably figure it out.

"That's impossible." He said simply. "It couldn't possibly take you five hundred years to travel to your village. You would be dead."

"Renkotsu, you'd be surprised."

He thought this over for a moment and saw his eyes grow wide. Either he figured it out or thought he did.

"Is that why you dress so weird?"

"It's only weird to you because you're unfamiliar with it." I said. "It's common where I'm from."

"The future." Bankotsu said. "I may not be the smartest but I knew that something was really strange about you. I had thought maybe that was the reason."

I looked over at Bankotsu, "you knew this whole time?"

"Not knew, but assumed." He said. "There was something otherworldly about you. From your clothes to your accent, and even certain phrases you use."

Renkotsu sighed loudly and closed his eyes. "Too much for me to take in for the night. I'm going to retire for the rest of the night. Good night Ember. Good night Big Brother."

"Good night," I whispered back. Then turned my attention to Bankotsu who was still polishing his Banryu.

"You really love that Halberd of yours, don't you?"

"Of course," he smiled, not taking his eyes off the dangerous weapon. "Banryu is my baby."

I laughed a little, "and here I thought only girls got like that with objects. Guess men are like that with swords and guns."

Completely ignoring what I had just said, Bankotsu sat up and was suddenly beside me. I was caught off guard and immediately began to blush. I didn't know what he was doing and the moment his lips crashed onto mine, I felt my heart flutter. I nearly melted under his lips, and felt like I could've died when he wrapped his arms around me.

He pulled me onto his lap and whispered, "please save us."

I leaned against him, "I will."


End file.
